


the taste of shame

by averzierlia



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And on his lips lingered the taste of shame and guilt and longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbichicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/gifts).



It was raining, the water falling from the sky in sheets, turning the ground into a soup, sticks and leaves floating around on the surface of the dirty water.

Loki laughs as he dances away from the flashes of lightning that his brother blasted at him, returning attacks with quite a bit more finesse. It wouldn’t be long before Thor found himself unable to move from where he was standing due to the frost threading through the mud he was mired in. Loki slams his staff down, a bright pulse leaping from the tip, and when the light fades Thor is sprawled inelegantly in the half frozen mud.

“Surrender, brother,” Loki orders, straddling Thor’s waist and ripping away the armor covering his torso. Loki laughs again when all Thor does is give a token struggle.

“You’re mine,” Loki whispers as he banishes their armor and leans down to kiss Thor. He smiles at the taste of shame on his brothers lips.


End file.
